


Cherry Pound Cake

by Drama_Setter



Series: Just Desserts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Just Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Setter/pseuds/Drama_Setter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of Just desserts series. Gaius X Henry. Fire Emblem. Basically Gaius has his cake and eats it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pound Cake

Sweat trickled down his back underneath his clothing, he felt the slick beads of sweat roll down along his spine and drip onto the hem of his trousers. His coppery hair matted against his temples and forehead, the damp ends curling from sweat and humidity. His breathing was labored, sweat running down across his parted lips. This heat was absolute torture. His whole body felt hot and smothered. He hadn’t been this hot since their campaign in Plegia. He'd discarded his cloak some time ago in a desperate attempt for relief. He was beginning to regret not taking that merchant women up on wearing her confounded swimwear. Honestly, looking back on it, it wouldn't have been so bad wearing that garment, ridiculous pattern aside. It hadn't been too snug or too short, it would be a little more modest then running around in front of everyone fighting Risen in his small clothes. But no less embarrassing.

The moment the last of the Risen hoard that invaded the beach resort was slain he'd slinked off to find solace under a shady cluster of island palms, tropical flowers and shrubbery. The heat was mildly more tolerable in the shade, but the air was still stuffy and humid. He'd retrieved his cloak before retiring here and draped it over a low hanging branch of some sort of short tropical tree. The dark fabric fluttering with each occasional breeze. He still felt the sweat running down his back under his clothes, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when he was fighting. He shifted his sitting position in the sand, his back pressing into the smooth bark of the palm tree. He cringed at the wet feeling of sweat rubbing against the leather of his clothing. He let out a soft sigh as he tilted his head back to stare up at the rays of light that shone through the slats of green palm leaves. He closed his eyes briefly as the sound of waves lapping at the shores and gulls calling echoed around him. He heard the Shepard shrieking and cooing in the distance, undoubtedly enjoying the shore and the water. At least the ambiance of this place was relaxing, when there were no Risen scurrying about. A cool breeze blew over him playing with his sweat dampened bangs, he listened to the fabric of his cloak gently flapping in the wind overhead. Abruptly, he felt a presence more then he heard its approach. His eyes snapped open and before he could get a visual on his possible assailant his vision was obscured by a warm hand being quickly placed over his eyes. “Guess who…” a voice cooed playfully near his ear. He instantly recognized the voice and relaxed a little.

“Crivens, don’t sneak up on me Junior, you nearly gave me a heart attack” he groused before he lightly shoved the mages hand off his eyes revealing Henry who was leaning over him from behind the trunk of the palm tree. His usual smile spread across his boyish face, his snowy hair tousled and damp with sweat the ends furling slightly due to the moisture. His usual dark mage garb was absent from his form, the fiery haired women had forced their mages into similar state of undress before the beach had been invaded. He must not have had to time to change before he answered the call of battle. Currently he was garbed in a pair of small and dark swimwear, the most skin he’d ever seen Henry show publicly. His pale flesh dotted with patches of glistening sheen of sweat, his skin was glowing faintly from the sun.

“Aw, how’d you know it was me?” he whined petulantly with a smile on his face before he flopped onto his knees in the sand near the thief’s prone form.

“You’re voice gave it away” Gaius mumbled as he shifted in the sand, pulling his knee up to rest his forearm atop his knee. “And I never forget a voice” he added smugly tapping a finger to his own temple. Laughter bubbled up from the mages throat as he placed his hands on the bare skin of his lap, his shorts pulling up further from his sitting position. The dark fabric contrasting pleasantly with his pale and sweaty skin. Gaius regarded his state of undress for a moment, taking a brief glance at the sweaty skin of his thighs. For a mage Henry wore the small amount of fabric well, he’d seem him nude briefly on a few occasions in the past when he bumped into him by mistake in the bathing tent. He was indeed very pale, his flesh reminding Gaius of those expensive Porcelain dolls for noble children. His lithe body structure a little more defined then the usual stringy looking mages. His shorter stature maintained his slightly boyish figure. And Gaius could appreciate a man’s form, he wasn’t forthwith about it but he enjoyed a man’s company almost as much a females. It wasn’t that he preferred one over the other, he just had tastes that extended to both genders. And it wasn’t like he’d ever want anything serious with either gender, he wasn’t exactly stable husband material anyway. What with his profession. He preferred to keep things casual, light hearted, and fun. And right now he’d really like to lick the sweat off Henry’s throat and bite him till he bruised. And if he could have it no strings attached, that would be well and good. Very well and good.

“It sure is hot here, reminds me a lot of Plegia. But this place doesn’t have the same desolate feeling, that and it isn’t littered with bones! Hmmm bones” Henry mused as he glanced out at the shore the seemed to stretch out endlessly. Gaius regarded him briefly, watching him stare off into the distance, his body twisted slightly. His green eyes following a bead of sweat that dripped from his chin and mutely crashed unto his collarbone, where, it raced smoothly down his chest. What the hell, it was now or never. Fighting down his desires was never one of his strong suits, he was a thief and he’d be damned if he let something he desired slip away from him. He leaned forward and rolled onto his knees, taking a brief glance up to check his surroundings. Not a single Shepard was within distance to see them from here. Excellent. He smoothly leaned forward onto on his hand, his gloved fingers slipping through the cool sand while his other hand reached out for Henry, the smaller male must have heard him move because he glanced back at him just as his hand found purchase on his angular chin. The mages eyes suddenly opening revealing his eyes. A small dark pupil surrounded by bright scarlet pools with flecks of deep red scattered threw out. His lashes framed his bright eyes in a thick fan of black. “Gaiu-” Henry began before he was silenced by the redhead’s mouth. The mages mouth was small and soft, his lips felt plump and dry against his own. Gods, had he known his mouth felt this nice he’d have acted on his desires long before today.

He’d kept the kiss soft, just merely touching their lips together. Henry was so far unresponsive, holding still as death against him. But at least he didn’t pull away. He took that as a good sign. He tilted his head further to the side and pressed a little more firmly against him to test his limits. When Henry still didn’t pull away Gaius parted his mouth against his and licked the seam of his mouth. The thief’s hand remaining feather light against his chin. He felt Henry part his mouth slightly against his lips and that was all the opening he needed. He dipped his tongue inside quickly before he pulled it back almost teasingly, he felt Henry’s lips twitch against his own. Gaius hummed lightly and licked his way back into Henry’s mouth. His tongue dragging its self between his teeth before he flicked it across the roof of his mouth. The thief pressed himself harder against the mage’s mouth in order to reach further into the slick heat of his mouth. The dark mage was remaining largely unresponsive, until Gaius tentatively brushed his tongue against his own. He felt him retreat his tongue but he’d followed him and flicked his tongue around the smaller males earning a small noise which remained trapped between their mouths. The noise exciting Gaius more then he’d care to admit. Gaius drew his hand away from his chin and brought his fingers between their mouths as he pulled away, pressing his gloved fingers against his kiss swollen and spit glossy lips. The mage’s lips trembling against his fingers, his once small black pupils blown wide. Gaius smirked lightly before he fluttered kisses from the edge of his mouth down to the mages throat, feeling his pulse quicken beneath his tongue as he lightly suckled on his tendon. His skin tasted salty from sweat as he licked his way back up to his jaw from his pulse point. He briefly nipped at his ear lobe before he gave Henry a little space. “Come by my tent later tonight” he whispered against his ear before he rolled back onto his haunches and stood up. Gaius then pulled his cloak down from a near branch before he stepped away from the quiet mage.

 

\------

 

He’d taken a large gamble earlier that day, there was no grantee that Henry would even show up. And for all he knew that blabber mouth had told someone about his advances towards him. It wasn’t that he openly cared what people thought of him. Some of the Shepard’s already thought lowly of him what with him being little more than a common thief. Ah well, there was no use dwelling on it now, what was done was done. He laid across his bedroll in his tent, his arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the swinging lantern suspended overhead. Everyone had turned in some time ago and he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Henry since their interaction earlier that day. At least it had cooled down when the sun descended. It was still a little warm but without the sun it was much more bearable. He let out a long sigh as he rubbed absently at the bare skin below his navel, he was only wearing a pair of dark thin sleep pants. A piece of black fabric tied securely against tattoo on his forearm. He wasn’t sure of how much time had passed since he’d crawled into his tent for night, but he knew it was getting late. He glanced over at his gear which was neatly folded up beside his bedroll, his pack laying alongside his bag of snacks. Perhaps he’d partake of something before bed to brighten his mood. He rolled over onto his stomach and reached his hand out towards his bag when he heard a faint shuffling approach his tent. He hesitated, his hand hovering there in the air as he flicked his eyes over to his closed tent flaps. He waited in silence before he slowly drew his hand towards the dagger he kept tucked under his bedroll. The tent flap was drawn slowly to the side, the flickering light from his lantern catching on Henry’s uncharacteristically silent and unsmiling form. None the less, a smile graced Gaius’ face as he removed his hand from under his bedroll and casually rested his chin in his hand. “Was beginning to think you wouldn’t show” he commented dryly. When Henry made no move to breach the tents entrance he continued.

“Full glad I am that you did, well? Come on in, Junior” he beckoned with one hand whilst he tilted his head in his other hand, his lips drawing back for a wider smile. Henry remained still for a moment more before he stepped through the entrance, the fabric slipping from his hand and falling closed behind him. He was no longer garbed in his swimwear from earlier, surprisingly he wasn’t in any sort of bed clothes either. He was wearing his regular mage garb, though his cape was absent from his ensemble. The dark mage silently stood in the small space, his bright eyes watching him carefully. Gaius regarded him with a quiet stare for a moment longer before he began to push himself onto his knees on the bedroll. He then shifted his legs around and sat with his legs crossed on the soft bed. “Well? Don’t be shy come over here” he admonished lightly from the bedroll. Henry seemed to hesitate for a moment before he slowly and methodically slipped off his boots and placed them aside. When he stood up again he cast a glance at Gaius before approaching the thief. He stood at the edge of his bedroll before he quietly sat down on his folded knees, his hands placed over his black clad thighs. The position was ridiculously formal and stiff. And a reminder of his posture earlier that day.

“Relax” Gaius murmured as he moved to his hands and knees, his body inched closer to the edge of the bedroll and subsequently closer to Henry. The redhead then leaned over whilst reaching a bare hand to touch his chin. He gently tilted his head before he kissed Henry gently. Like earlier that day the mage remained still and largely unresponsive. He kept the kiss chaste for a brief moment before he nipped at the mage’s plump lower lip to request him to grant him access to the slick warmth of his mouth. Henry’s lips parted to make a surprised sound at being bitten allowing Gaius to slip inside. He wasted little time and immediately tangled his tongue around Henry’s, pressing deeper to really taste him. The Thief eagerly swallowed up the small sounds Henry made as he kissed him deeply, his hand staying on his chin before he slipped it down to touch along his soft throat before coming into contact with the fabric from his high collar. With nimble fingers he quickly undid the buttons on his shirt collar and pulled on one side to reveal the creamy skin of his neck and collarbone. Gaius then broke their kiss earning a soft whining gasp from Henry, he then dipped his head in to press kisses across his neck. Damn, his skin felt so good against his mouth. His flesh was impossibly soft and smooth, much like a women’s would be.

The thief reached his other hand around to pull up on the loose gray shirt out of his loincloth before he slid his hand underneath to touch his back. His calloused hand skimming up the softly muscled flesh before settling in the middle of his spine. With his other hand Gaius tugged his collar down a little more to reach more of his chest when his arms were getting in his way. He hadn’t moved an inch from of his original sitting position. Gaius drew back from his collarbone and released his shirt collar. “You know, this isn’t going to be any fun if you just sit there still as a statue” the thief stated as he quirked his brow at him. Henry eyed him, uncertainty clear on his boyish face. “I’d like it if you touched me back” he encouraged softly in an attempt to get Henry to do something other than just sit there.

Henry blinked at him slowly and silently, his small hands fisted loosely atop his own thighs. The mage then hesitantly raised his hands from his lap and unfurled his fingers. They hovered in the air for a moment before he tentatively pressed them against the hard muscles of Gaius’ stomach. His small fingers splayed out and skimming slowly along to feel his flesh, his head tilted down as he followed at the path his hands were unhurriedly traveling. The thief hissed quietly, his hands were cold as ice. Despite the cool temperature of his hands Gaius allowed Henry to innocently feel the skin covering his stomach and remained still, Henrys hands migrating up to his chest before the redhead leaned in and kissed his mouth briefly. “Take off your shirt” Gaius whispered against his lips before he lightly pecked Henry’s mouth once more. The mage leaned back away from him and hesitantly removed his hands from his chest. His pale fingers then moved to undo the golden metal rings around his wrists and fingers, he set those aside beside the bed before he slowly tugged his shirts over his head. His white hair tousled from the shirts being pulled over his head. Henry held onto the clothing for longer than necessary before he let them fall to the floor be the bedroll.

Gaius took a moment to appreciate Henry’s form. His eyes drinking in the expanse of soft milky flesh, a dusting of gooseflesh rose along his skin from the cool night air. Mutely Gaius pushed his legs out from their crossed position and stretched out. Cringing as his knee popped uncomfortably. That hurt, must have had them in that bent position for too long. “Come here” he ordered softly, his hand moving to coax the mage closer while his other hand idly rubbed his knee. The white haired mage moved unhurriedly, his body tipping forward onto his hands and knees to crawl between his legs. With a slight incline of his head Gaius bumped his nose lightly against Henry’s before he tenderly kissed his mouth once more. His hand coming up to skim through his soft snowy hair as he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Attempting to be a little more involved this go around and lifted his hand from the bedroll and caressed Gaius’ hip bone with his cold hand. “Hands are cold junior” Gaius whispered against his mouth before he kissed him again. They broke apart again and Henry spoke up softly.

“Sorry, they’re always cold” he offered casually. Gaius nosed his throat before kissing it. He then searched for Henry’s hands with his own and grasped them to guide him to put all weight on his clothed knees. He then placed Henry’s hands on his shoulders, Gaius was now level with his chest and took full advantage of that. Placing butterfly kisses across his sternum.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll warm you” he murmured before he kissed one of his pale rose colored nipples. The thief took to gently grazing his lips and teeth against the bud until it peaked and hardened. He heard Henry’s breath quicken from the attention, his small hands tightening softly against the firm flesh of his shoulders. Gaius outstretched his hands and placed them on the back of Henry’s clothed thighs, his fingers skimming up the skin tight and smooth material of his tights as he slid his hands upwards. When he reached the hem of his violet loincloth and slipped his hands unabashedly underneath and firmly grasped the round mounds of flesh, thus earning a small squeak from the smaller male. Never did Gaius imagine he’d had this cute little ass hidden beneath the folds of his dark mage garb. His clothing unlike his other Plegian ally left much to the imagination, his cloak and loose fitting loincloth hiding the prize beneath. The thief roughly massaged his rear in his hands whilst biting at one of his nipple, abusing the nub until it redden and swelled. When he finished abusing his chest he nipped it one last time before squeezing his rear again. “Fuck, you feel so good in my hands” he muttered huskily as he slipped one of his hands around to his front underneath his clothing and palmed the front of his tights gently. He could quite easily make out the shape of Henry’s hardness beneath the tight fitting cloth. At his gentle touches Henry gasped and trembled in his grip, Gaius’s thumb firmly pressing and running along his hardness while the hand on his rear continued to knead his flesh. “Gods, I wanna fuck you so bad” he growled in a hushed tone against his chest. The thief nipped his chest before he began to deftly undo his loincloth. The strip of cloth falling away easily and slipping onto the floor leaving him in only his black tights and golden circlets around his thighs.

Gaius made a small appreciative sound in the back of his throat as he ran his hand along the noticeable outline of the mage’s hardness in his tights. “Lay down on the bed, alight?” he cooed before he quickly pecked his chest once more. Then then slid away from Henry and rolled across the bedroll to riffle through his pack. He heard Henry shuffle around behind him, getting comfortable on the bedroll, he cast a glance at the mage in mid search, watching him squirm and bite his lip. The mage finally setting on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows as he shifted his clothed legs around. He finally found the glass jar he’d been looking for and scuttled back over towards Henry with it in hand. He set the jar by the pillow before guiding Henry to lay back on the bedroll while he crawled on top of him. Henry stared up at him, his black pupils blown wide and his pale face darkened with blood. Gaius caging his head with his forearms, resting them on the bedroll on either side of the mage’s head while he settled his body against the lithe body beneath, pushing him gently into the soft material of the bed. He then pressed his mouth firmly against Henry and wasted little time in delving his tongue inside. Cautiously he felt Henry’s tongue meet his, eager to get the mage to finally participate in the kiss he twined his tongue around the latter’s and suckled gently on the soft muscle. It seemed to do the trick because Henry began to meet him halfway, albeit shyly and unskillfully. But he’d take what he could get, Gaius wasn’t abhorrently picky with his lovers. It became quickly apparent that Henry was a terrible kisser. It felt like he’d never kissed anyone before. He decided to cut the kiss short and move along from his mouth down his throat and from there to his collarbone. He paused spending a few extra moments on his chest, abusing his nipples with his teeth thus earning a strangled sound and a slight twist of the boy underneath him. He smirked against the rosy flesh before he pressed the flat of his tongue against one of his buds before suckling on it briefly, then biting again. He felt Henry’s skin jump and tremble under his teeth, his breath shuddering. To be fair he was greatly enjoying how sensitive Henry was, and his sounds made the extra foreplay worth it. Once he was satisfied he moved along, skimming his teeth, lips, and tongue down the trembling flesh that covered his stomach. He dipped his tongue inside his navel, before kissing just below it, his hand mapping its way down his chest to grasp the band of his tights. After a few more kisses to his navel and began to tug down on the tights and small cloths, pulling them down together until Henry’s arousal was freed from its confines.

He took a moment to admire it, the size appropriately proportionate to Henry’s boyish height and weight, the flesh being hard and reddened with blood, wept profusely against his stomach. He gave the hard flesh a feather light kiss before gently tonguing at the glands, the action earning him a rather high pitched and startled whine. Gaius chuckled before he went back to removing his tights, having to stop and slide the golden circlets from his thighs before he could remove the tights leaving him completely bare. He carelessly tossed the pants aside before leaning down to mouth the inside of his thigh, gently biting at the soft flesh and feeling the way his thigh tensed up under his mouth. The muscle underneath firming up nicely the more he teased the flesh above. He smiled briefly against this flesh, nuzzling it with his nose whilst Henry squirmed beneath him, lifting his hands he grasped the mage. One hand curling firmly around his thigh while the other pressed down on his hipbone to hold him in place. He felt a small hand tangle over the hand holding his hip, Gaius paused in his abuse to his thigh and tilted his head up to look at Henry. The smaller male’s head twisted to the side, his mouth parted as he breathed unsteadily, his eyes twisted shut. His other hand fisted loosely in the fabric of the bedroll by his hip. He felt his own arousal throb mercilessly inside the confines of his own trousers, the sight of Henry’s pleasure twisted form setting fire inside his veins.

The thief took a calming breath before he leaned back to settle on his knees. His body leaned over Henry to reach for the glass bottle beside his head. The mage parted his eyes slightly, the iris flitting to the corner of his eye to stare up at him, his chest heaving gently. Unable to resist Gaius paused, the hand holding the glass jar hovering in the air between their bodies whilst his other hand supported his weight by pressing into the bedroll. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before grazing his nose softly across his flesh before he guided Henry to turn his head back to face him so he could place a kiss against his soft mouth.

“Feeling good?” he whispered against his parted lips, keeping his voice low so only Henry could hear him. He slowly dragged his face away from Henry’s and stared down at him, his red hair falling with gravity. Henry’s own hair spilling back across the pillow in a messy halo of white silk. His bright eyes staring up at him quietly, he watched him moisten his lips briefly.

“Yeah...” his voice coming out a little rougher then what Gaius was used to hearing. But Gaius rather enjoyed the sound of his voice in this moment. Gaius let a smile slip across his face as he let out a soft chuckle he then leaned down and pecked him right under his left eye.

“Good” the thief growled before he leaned back on his knees once more, his hand slipping off the bedroll. He set the jar near him and popped the wide cork from its top before setting that aside as well. The oil inside glistening and translucent in the dim light of the oil lamp swinging overhead. Without a word Gaius dipped his index finger inside, the oil inside thick and slippery, he swirl his finger around carefully before extracting it from the jar. “Spread your legs, alright?” he said softly as he held his oiled finger over his thighs. He watched Henry swallow, something unreadable whirling in his bright eyes before he slowly spread his legs. Gaius guided him to bend his knees slightly with his clean hand and pressed on his thighs gently to guide him just how far to spread. When he began to move his oiled finger closer between his thighs the mages eyes followed him closely. Gaius gently pressed his finger against the soft flesh of his destination before he breached his finger. The tip of his finger slipping inside and met resistance. Henry gasping and his thighs jumping in response to the intrusion. With his other hand he tried to steady his legs and keep them from closing. Gaius gently hushed him, his hand stroking his thigh in an attempt to sooth him. “Hey, baby, it’s alright. Just relax” he murmured.

“Feels...weird…” Henry admitted quietly. His hands flexing in the white material of the bedroll. Gaius cocked his head a little and peered at him.

“Yeah, it does at first…” Gaius paused, his eyes staring past Henry at the fabric of his pillow while the gears turned slowly inside his head. Something clicking into place, a cold dread washing over him. His eyes sliding back to Henry’s blushing face. The pieces of a puzzle he’d didn’t know he’d been putting tether sliding easily into place. His body over sensitive as if not used to the pleasure of being touched intimately. His silence, inactivity and uncertainty, his clumsy movements. It all, suddenly, made sense. Why he’d never caught on sooner was beyond him, perhaps his own excitement blinding him to the clues so obviously laid out bare before him. Whatever the reason, he was seeing quite clearly now. “Junio-Henry” he began, quietly clearing his throat whilst keeping his body still over Henry. “Have you never, been intimate with a man before?” he inquired. Quietly he wished it was just his own paranoia getting to him. Henry quirked his brow slowly while he stared up at him. And then, Henry dashed all his hopes, with calm and ruthlessness honesty.

“Ah, I haven’t even been with a women before, let alone a man” he admitted with an amused laugh. Gaius sort of wished lightening would smite him into ash at that moment. Just end this painfully frustrating moment and scatter it unto the wind. End his worthless and blasphemous life already, gods above take mercy on his sinner’s heart. “Gaius?” Henry inquired, snapping him out of his dramatic inner monologue. Gaius huffed slowly through his nose.

“Why not?” he groused, admittedly taking out his frustration on Henry. He was far to wound up at the moment to care, his body still hungry for the man beneath him despite his inexperience. He had half a mind to just keep pushing onwards, but his damned morale wouldn’t allow that sort of uncouth and barbaric behavior. Thankfully Henry either didn’t notice his frustration or ignored it. Either way he was glad for it. He watched in irritation as Henry casually shrugged, the action carless and thoughtless, like he didn’t understand the gravity of the situation. And perhaps, maybe he didn’t.

“I dunno, I guess I never thought about it before today” the white haired mage admitted, his small hands folding over his stomach. “Actually, I didn’t even know men could be intimate with each other” he murmured with an amused giggle. “But hey, you learn something new every day!” he added charmingly. Gaius pursed his lips as he looked down at the amused mage. Unlike the mage, he was not amused.

“You are alright with it then? Having your first time be with me?” he asked slowly.

“Is it that big of a deal?” Henry asked, sounding honestly confused. Gaius rolled his shoulders slowly in response whilst thoughtfully glancing towards the fabric wall of his tent. Its surface shuddering lightly from the wind outside.

“No, I suppose not to some” Gaius recalled his own first time with a man, at the time he hadn’t been terrible concerned with whom he laid. Though that had been rather uncomfortable, not all men were terribly concerned with being tender when it came to sleeping with another man. Come to think of it, Gaius was glad he’d held himself back and taken it slow and easy, even if it was party for his own enjoyment, he did like to savor the flavor after all. And now that he knew of Henry’s inexperience he could make a few adjustments for Henry’s sake. He was a lot of unpleasant things, but a selfish lover wasn’t one of them. “If you are consenting, I’m willing to continue” he offered. Henry nodded quietly in consent.

“Yeah, I wish to continue” he chirped softly. Gaius nodded before he extracted himself from Henry. He watched the confused look cross his face before he hushed him with a quick kiss.

“Need to get you comfortable” he offered before he leaned over toward his gear for something he could use to gently support Henry’s hips. He pulled on his cloak and began to carefully roll it up, the thick fabric would work well enough for his intended purpose. Once he finished rolling it up he pushed it near Henry. “Lift your hips for me” he instructed. Henry thankfully didn’t bother to question him and lifted his hips so Gaius could slip the rolled up fabric underneath him. The red haired thief then gently pressed down on Henry getting him to settle back down against the fabric, his back angled slightly now and supported by the rolled up cloak. Gaius ran a hand soothingly along his thigh before he reached for the jar once more to recoat his finger. When he removed his finger from the jar he noticed Henry was watching him carefully once more. “Trust me, the support under your hips will make this easier for you” he explained before he gently coaxed Henry to spread his legs again. The mage unhurriedly dragging his legs back into their earlier position. Gaius settled his clean hand on his thigh while he drew his hand closer to his destination between his legs. “There is going to be some discomfort, if it becomes too much to bare tell me and I’ll stop” Henry nodded in understanding, his fingers slipping from his stomach to rest on the bedroll by his hips. Gaius gently teased his fingers against his opening, making no move to breach him quite yet. He spread the slippery lubricant around, gently massaging the soft skin causing Henry’s legs to quake gently. Without warning he slipped the first knuckle inside hearing Henry gasp in surprise. “Relax” he cooed softly as he felt his body wring down on him. “Take a deep breath” he instructed gently. At first his body stayed tensed for a moment longer until it began to slowly unwind. “Good boy, just like that” he praised gently as he wiggled his finger inside him, his insides soft and hot around his knuckle. “You alright?” Gaius asked as he gently massaged his thigh.

“Y-yeah, it just…feels weird still” Henry mumbled, his voice tight. Gaius nodded in understanding before he bent his body forward to place a chaste kiss on his stomach. Whilst distracting Henry with soft kisses he slipped his finger further inside, curling slowly inside him. The calloused pad of his finger pressing gently against his wall, prodding him gently as he slipped in as far his finger would allow. He felt Henry tense momentarily before relaxing again. He muttered praise against his stomach before he leaned back to watch his own progress, gently slipping the finger out a little before he gently pushed back inside. Henry remained silent, his lips pursed as he concentrated on keeping himself open. Gaius watched as his lips parted barely to make a quiet sound as he continued to gently undulate his finger. He rubbed Henry’s thigh encouragingly before he returned to focusing on his task at hand. His insides fluttering around his finger as he slowly retreated and slid back in. Gaius kept opening him slowly and gently for a few extra moments then he usually would before he slipped his finger free. Again he reached for the jar and slipped two fingers inside and thoroughly coated them.

“Deep breath” Gaius warned softly before he gently breached him with two fingers. Henry gasped at the intrusion but he kept himself open, his fingers grasping the bedroll tightly while his legs spread a little further. A soft sigh escaping his mouth as Gaius slid his fingers deeper. “Good boy” he praised as he watched his fingers slip in as far as they could. “You are doing so good” he whispered as his own heartbeat quickened in excitement. He kept his fingers still deep inside of him before he began to wiggle them experimentally. He curled his fingers searchingly, pressing against the walls before he slowly drew them half way out before pushing back inside. He kept a leisurely and careful pace, slowly pushing his fingers inside of Henry. He stroked his free hand along his thigh as he began to drive inside of him faster, slowly building up a faster pace. He watched Henry’s knees shake, feeling his thigh tremble under his hand. He pressed his fingers deep and held them there, the tips of his fingers curling and pressing into his walls earning a straggled gasp. The Thief pulled his fingers off that spot before he smile in self-satisfaction, there it was. Gaius pressed his fingers right there again, massaging the spot earning a shuttering whine. He pressed down on his thigh to keep it in place while he abused that spot with his fingers, thoroughly enjoying the wrecked sound of Henry’s voice. The mage squirmed beneath him, his hands tugging at the bedroll as he cried out.

“G-Gaius-!” Henry gasped brokenly, his eyes twisting shut, hiding his bright eyes behind pale lids. His legs quivering, Gaius pressing down on one of his thighs to hold it open while his other leg moved and pressed into his side. His whole body quaking jerkily as he abused that place deep inside of him, he brought him close before removing his fingers all together earning a frustrated sound from Henry. Gaius quickly silenced him by pressing his mouth against the smaller males, kissing him deeply and thoroughly before he leaned back again listening to Henry catch his breath. He reached for his own trousers, jerking them down off his legs freeing his own arousal. He awkwardly shuffled around for a moment before he was finally able to completely dispel himself from his pants. He discarded them carelessly and rolled back onto knees between Henry’s legs. Wordlessly he reached for the jar of oil, scooping a generous amount with his fingers. He spread the oil around on his fingers before he reached down to grasp himself, thoroughly coating his straining flesh. The oil dripping thickly around his fingers, small dollops splashing onto Henry’s thighs. He let out a quiet sigh, appreciating the contact on his heated flesh, reaching out with his clean hand he supported his weight on the bed before he leaned over Henry to press a soft kiss to his chest.

“Grab onto something” he growled in warning. “Relax, keep breathing” he added before he gently pecked his face once more. He waited for Henry to nod in confirmation, his small hands reaching out to fist into the soft fabric of the bedroll. The red haired thief leaned back onto his knees once more, the hand steadying himself on the bed drawing back to hold the Plegian’s hip. His other hand guiding himself towards his destination. He saw Henry’s grip tighten on the bed in anticipation, his eyes wide with concentration as he watched Gaius closely. Gaius soothingly ran his thumb along his hipbone as he began to cautiously penetrate the smaller male beneath him. Henry immediately began to tense up under him, a strangled sound leaving his throat. Gaius let out a small appreciative groan of his own, shivering slightly as the warm body wringed down on him. He quickly stilled himself for Henry’s sake, feeling the boy struggling to adjust around him. “Shhhh, it’s alright, relax” he cooed patiently.

“Ow…” Henry whimpered softly, his bright eyes twisted shut in agony. Gaius removed his hand from his hip and ran his hand along the trembling skin of his stomach in an attempt to sooth him.

“I know, you’re alright. You’re doing so good” he whispered. His calloused hand running down his stomach before it wrapped gently around his softening flesh. He gently stroked his member, feeling it swell in his hand. “Good boy” the Ylissean murmured softly while he began to gently drive himself deeper. He slipped further inside, feeling the mage spasm around him. Holding himself back was becoming quite the feat. Gaius pulled his lower lip into his mouth and clenched it between his teeth in an attempt to control himself. He then suddenly cursed softly and placed his oily hand on Henry’s hip to steady himself. After what felt like a painful eternity he finally bottomed out inside the mage, he stilled himself once more, holding Henry’s quivering form under his hands while he himself struggled to keep under control. “You okay?” he asked, his breathing shaky as he stared down at the Plegian below him.

“I…hurts. I dunno” Henry admitted, his voice breaking as he blearily opened his eyes to look up at him. A sweat having broken out on his temples. He felt Henry shift slightly, settling his thighs again this hips. “It really hurts” he struggled. His hands wringing the bedroll. It’d be a wrinkled mess when he was done with it. Carefully Gaius leaned over Henry, removing his hand from his hip and leaning his weight on his forearm by Henry’s head. His own face dipping down to press a kiss to Henry’s lips. He felt Henry’s skin jumping underneath him, the mage tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Gaius felt warmth encircle his shoulders, the Plegian must have coiled his arms around him. Gaius hummed appreciatively into his mouth as he played his tongue along Henry’s own. When he broke the kiss and planted another feather light kiss to the corner of his mouth before speaking in a hushed tone.

“Sorry, think you can bear with it?” Henry looked up at him and gave him a strained smile, his face flushed and sweaty.

“O-oh yeah, I-I’ve had worse than this” he boasted, his voice shaking. Gaius brushed his damp hair back with his hand before he tested his resolve, gently canting his hips forward earning a quiet hiss. Leaning back down he began to suckle at Henry’s throat and chest. He slipped a hand between them once more to gently grasp Henry’s sex. His thumb gently grazing over his head as he gently undulated his hips. The response had been immediate, the mage grasped his shoulders with his small hands, the pads of his fingers digging into his muscle. He sighed softly into Henry’s throat as he kept his pace as slow and gentle as he could manage. When Henry whined in his ear, he felt the delicate thread of his control begin to fray. The Ylissean gently bit his collarbone, his fist tightening around the member in his grip. He pressed his thumb atop the head and rubbed there earning a shuddering whine. The thief cursed softly under his breath before he leaned back, Henry’s arms slipping off his shoulders and holding themselves on Gaius’s hips. The Yilssean moving his hands from his member and hip to Henry’s thighs to hold them open.

“Feels so good inside of you” Gaius praised with a soft groan as he cautiously canted his hips a little harder. The flush on the mage’s face seeming to darken at his admission, the flush from his face spreading across the milky skin of his small shoulders. His thighs trembling under his hands as he drove himself forward with a little more force then before. A cry hiccupped from Henry’s mouth, his voice breaking with pleasure. Gaius honed in on that sound, clearly hearing the pleasure in his voice drowning out his discomfort. He searched for that place again, missing the next few thrusts but hit home eventually earning another soft keening cry. “Right there huh?” Gaius teased, feeling the hands on his hips leave him in favor of holding the pillow under his head. “Does it feel good?” he goaded with a small self-satisfied smirk, his calloused fingers gripping his thighs tightly. The mage whining helplessly in response when he zeroed in on that spot.

“G-Gaius-” Henry gasped as he twisted his hands at the fabric of the pillow under his head. “P-please…” the mage begged softly. Gaius cursed openly, hissing it out through his teeth, the sight of the smaller male twisted and broken my pleasure dashing what little control he had left. Grasping his legs behind his knees he pushed forward, his hands forcing Henry to keep his legs open and angle his hips so he could drive deeper than before. Henry cried out, something broken sounding in a language he didn’t under understand, quiet possibly his native tongue. He watched with rapt fasciation as Henry’s head tilted back baring his throat as he cried out with every push. Every stuttering whine leaving his lips getting Gaius more wound up then before. Without warning he released Henry’s thighs and backed off, removing himself abruptly earning a small gasp.

“Roll over” Gaius ordered in a hushed growl. Henry swallowed thickly, the motion clearly visible to Gaius, the mage gasping softly to catch his breath before he shakily but obediently rolled over on to his stomach. Gaius pulled his cloak off the bedroll and tossed it carelessly aside before he turned his attention unto the mage laying on his stomach on the bedroll. His upper body propped up on his forearms. Gaius took a brief moment to run his hands along the soft flesh that covered his back, his fingers skimming over the firm swell of flesh at the base of his spine before he brought a hand down to spank him. The harsh contact earning him a startled yelp and twisting to look at him. “Raise your hips” Gaius responded as he palmed the reddening flesh with his hand. Once more Henry obeyed, squirmed up onto his knees, his upper body still supported on his forearms. Gaius shuffled closer behind him, placing his hands on his hips to draw him back towards his aroused flesh. He then guided himself back inside meeting only minimal resistance this go. Without waiting he thrust himself to the hilt, his hips meeting the soft flesh of Henry’s rear with a quiet sound. The mage whining softly in response as Gaius leaned over him to kiss at his shoulder blades. “Gods, you are such a good boy” he murmured, revealing in the softness and heat that Henry’s body supplied. He ran his hands along his sides, groping at his flesh carefully before he grasped his shoulder with one hand. His other hand settling it’s self on his hip again. Using his hold as leverage he began to drive himself into the pliant body beneath him. Henry twisted the fabric of the bedroll in his hands as he parted his lips and whined wetly against the sheets. The pleasure wrecked sound of Henry’s voice permeated the quiet air inside the tent, at some point Gaius feared they might be being too loud. He dragged his hand from Henry’s shoulder and pressed it against his back between his shoulder blades. His pace slowing somewhat driving Henry into soft whining sounds. The thief then leaned over Henry’s back and kissed at the nap of his neck. The hand on his back dragging around to rub across the mage’s narrow chest.

“G-Gaius” Henry gasped, his voice raw sounding. Gaius placed another kiss to the back of his neck before he settled his chin on his shoulder. He could feel the mage shaking beneath him as he rubbed his fingers around one of his nipples. All the while his hips canting forward to grind deep inside of Henry causing him to tremble and whine pitifully. He hushed him softly, breathing hotly into his ear before kissing it.

“Don’t want the rest of the shepherds hearing you having a good time, do ya junior?” Gaius cooed with a cocky smirk. The hand playing with Henry’s chest sliding down, fingers slipping along the faint contours of his stomach. Delighting in the feeling of his soft flesh, his once tepid skin having turned hot to the touch. “Keep your voice down” he whispered before he nipped his ear. “Understand?” He felt Henry nod shakily in confirmation. Gaius leaned back off his back, his hands sliding back to his hips to hold him for leverage. He carefully pulled himself back before snapping his hips forward, relishing in the cut off cry Henry let past his lips. The mage pressing his face into the fabric to muffle his own voice as Gaius continued to piston inside of him. Gaius watched beads of sweat roll across the flushed milky skin, their skin connecting with a quick smack with every forward thrust. Quickly he could feel coherent thought leave him as his own pressure mounted. All that occupied his mind was the feel of Henry’s insides, hot, soft, and slick from oil. The feel of his flesh, scalding and slippery with sweat under his hands. The lamplight casting a burning glow along the glistening sheen of sweat that spread across his the expanse of his flushed skin. With a quiet curse he tried to reign in the harsh tightening in the pit of his stomach. His bruising grip on the mage’s waist slipped, the sweat streaking across his skin making it hard to keep a proper grip on him. The thief leaned over the mage’s back, his hands pressing against the bedroll as he drove himself forward. The mage pulling at the sheets, his body trembling under him. A long whine leaving his lips partially muffled by the pillow.

“Haaa…G-Gaius…I-I can’t…” the pale haired mage gasp, his sentence dissolving into another series of whining sounds. From the way his insides were twisting down on him he must be getting close. Again, Gaius hissed out a soft curse. The pleasure sending spot across his vision.

“Cum for me” he growled softly before he coiled an arm around his waist to hold him still. He watched as Henry began to come apart, pressure tearing through him and ripping him apart from the seams. His body squirming and tensing as he grasped the bed tightly in his hands. A wanton sound wringing its self out of his throat, barely muffled by the pillow. Shivering wracking down his body before he let finally let go with a startled sounding cry. His body clamping down around his arousal making his repeated entry rougher. “Damn...” Gaius hissed as he held onto Henry’s body. He kept himself deep and grinded himself there riding out Henry’s pleasure. Quickly he leaned back and grasped his hips once more, thrusting harshly to find his own completion. Hiccupping sobs leaving Henry’s lips, undoubtedly over stimulated at this point. Gaius ran a soothing hand over his back as he continued to drive himself inside. He wanted to tell him just a moment more but he was finding it hard to form complex words. His own orgasm mounting higher and higher until, finally he hit the breaking point, pleasure spilling over and flooding through his form leaving him shuddering in its wake. Gaius gasped wetly, panting heavily trying to catch his breath. The humid air burning his over worked lungs, he could feel his muscles jumping under his skin. With a whispered curse he leaned over Henry, still buried inside him, he planted small kisses across the trembling and wet skin of his back. He remained there, tenderly kissing him and listening to the mage sobbingly gasp to catch his own breath. He ran his hand and ran it through damp snow white hair before he began to extract himself from Henry’s form. His softened sex leaving Henry with a quiet and wet sound. The mage remaining still and trembling as he slowly let himself slid down from his knees. “Hey…you alright?” Gaius pressed, his voice sounding rough and strange to his own ears.

“Y-yeah...I think...” Henry murmured as he shakily pushed himself up to sit, wincing as he sat up right on the bedroll. He reached up his hand and rubbed at his face, a shuddering breath leaving his lips.

“Stay there” Gaius instructed as he moved towards his supplies. Having planned ahead for their rendezvous he had a small porcelain basin, a clean cloth and towel along with a corked canteen of water. He set the basin out beside the bedroll before he uncorked the canteen, the mage watching him quietly as he poured the water into the porcelain basin. He moved to set the half empty canteen aside before he paused thoughtfully. He then held it out to henry. “Here drink this” the mage jumping slightly, seeming puzzled by his offer. “Well? Aren’t you thirsty?” Gaius pried with a quirked brow, shaking the canteen temptingly before the mage.

“Thank you” Henry said roughly before he accepted the water, taking quiet sips form the canteen. Gaius waved him off before he reached for the cloth and dripped it in the water, wringing it out so it was damp before he moved to Henry.

“Hold still” he ordered as he began to run the damp cloth along his sweat soaked flesh. The mage held the canteen in his hand while Gaius ran the damp cloth along his flesh, cleaning the sweat from his heated flesh. The thief made quick work of cleaning off what he could reach, with his free hand he patted Henry’s thigh. “Lean up for a moment” he whispered. Still holding the canteen, the mage slowly drew himself up onto his knees. Gaius reaching around to ran the damp cloth along his rear, the mage jumping slightly and resting his arms on his shoulders to balance himself. Gaius reached his other hand around and slide his fingers along the crease. When Henry pulled away he had to grab on to hold him still. “Hang on, relax, I have to get it out or it’ll be uncomfortable later” he offered.

“Oh, sorry…” Henry mumbled, holding still finally allowing Gaius to slip his fingers back inside. His inside loose and wet as he carefully began to clean him up. He kept it through but quick for henry’s sake, he was no doubt still sore. He ran the cloth soothingly across his rear before he drew away once finished. Gaius then leaned back and glanced up at henry as the mage settled himself back down. The white haired male blinking slowly at him before he held up the canteen to him.

“Thanks” Gaius responded as he took the canteen, shaking it briefly finding there was still a fair amount of water inside. He downed the rest of it quickly before he tossed the empty canteen carelessly aside and set to cleaning himself off with the damp rag after dunking it and wringing it out once more in the basin. He ran to cloth along his chest and shoulders, massaging the flesh before he glanced up at henry once more. The mage sitting still on his bedroll, he’d turned his back to Gaius at some point, some of his gear in his hands as he began to gather them and smooth out the wrinkles. When he got to his trousers he watched Henry wrinkle his nose at the state they were in. Gaius sighed mostly to himself, tossing the cloth beside the basin before he reached for his pack, finding a clean thin long sleeved night shirt. “Here put this on” he offered before he tossed the shirt at the mage, the shirt draping over the mages head as he floundered slightly to catch it. Henry pulled the shirt off his head, his hair mused from the shirt begin drug over it.

“Thank you” Henry mused before he began to struggle into the shirt, the soft dark material falling over his lithe form, it was a little long in the sleeves, the hem coming down to the upper part of his thighs. It looked ridiculously big on him. Granted, that shirt was big on Gaius as well, he liked his nightwear loose. It was more comfortable for him that way. He watched Henry hold up his hand, the sleeve falling over the end and dangling there, he shook it playfully before Gaius chuckled before he reached over and ruffled his damp hair. A yawn suddenly clawing its way past his lips, he was feeling pleasantly sated and relaxed. Not to mention a little sleepy. It must have been later then he originally thought, he didn’t usually get tired after something like that. He wasn’t that old yet.

“So, you got two choices, you can try and sneak back to your tent now. Or you can spend part of the night here, and sneak over early in the morning, choice is yours” Gaius offered carelessly as he moved to flip over his bedroll, he’d clean it later. He then moved to retrieve a clean pair of sleep pants. Finding a pair he began to pull them on over his legs. When he didn’t get an answer he looked at Henry, he then quirked a brow at the mage urging him for his answer. Honestly he didn’t care either way, but sleeping next to a body was nice sometimes. And tonight he just felt like it. He glanced back finding his blanket folded up behind his gear. He’d folded it up and set it aside earlier, not wanting it to get messy. He’d already forgotten about using the towel to keep his bedroll from getting dirty. When he didn’t get an answer even after retrieving his blanket he glanced up at Henry and quirked his brow at him, urging him to give him an answer.

“..I guess I’ll just stay here for a while” the mage responded before he leaned forward to crawl back towards the bedroll. Gaius smiled softly at him as he unfolded his blanket and began to crawl under it on the bedroll.

“Good, get in here” Gaius urged as he laid down on the bed and held open the cover for Henry to join him. The mage sliding into the bed beside him and laying down, Gaius dropping the blanket over him. Henry squirmed around on the bedroll before he rolled his back towards Gaius, the thief not put off by it one bit sliding in close behind him. Sighing contently into the back of his neck as he looped an arm around his waist. He quietly inhaled the scent of his hair, smelling like salt water, sweat, and some sort of floral soap. In the back of his mind he recalled the lantern still on overhead, ah hell, with the way it was flickering it would run out of oil soon. “Glad you came tonight” Gaius offered quietly. The lantern light continue to flicker overhead. “Sure did take your time getting here though” he added as an afterthought. He felt Henry exhale in his arms.

“…sorry. I was thinking” Henry said with a small yawn. Gaius pulled the body closer against his chest with the arm around his waist. “Sort of lost track of time I guess” he felt Henry giggle as he nuzzled the back of his head.

“Hmm…didn’t see you all afternoon after I kissed you”

“You weren’t suppose too” Henry quipped smartly, a playful edge to his tone. “Was in the forest the whole time...actually I never set up my tent either…I sort of just waited until it was dark for a while then wondered out” he finished. Gaius blinked slowly, lifting his head slightly in an attempt to look at the mage.

“Where the hell were you going to go if I just kicked you out?” he asked incredulously, Henry tilted his head to look back at him, his eyes bright even in the dimming light of the lantern.

“Probably to Ricken’s tent” the mage responded carelessly. “He wouldn’t mind. Finding his tent would be hard though, they all look the same in the dark” he mused with a laugh. “Oh, I guess I could ask the crows though” he murmured as an afterthought. Gaius opted to ignore the weird bird remark.

“How’d you find mine then?”

“I could see the light through the tent, figured that must be yours” Henry twisted around until he was facing him. His eyes crinkled shut as he smiled widely at him. “Ya know, since you were waiting on me an all” Henry added with a teasing edge to his voice. Gaius playfully reached up and ruffled his hair.

“Brat” he groused, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Henry laughed as he brushed Gaius’ hand away from his head, his white hair thoroughly mused by his hand. Abruptly, darkness fell over them, the rapidly dimming light from the lantern finally flickering out. “Ah…oil must have ran out” he murmured into the darkness, shuffling around to pulling Henry close to him once more. “Guess that means it’s time for bed” he added quietly. “Goodnight junior”

“Hmmm, night” Henry whispered back. Gaius let lose a yawn, unable to fight sleep for much longer. He slowly closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. Within moments, he was blissfully asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just....pretty much over 10k words of smut.....


End file.
